kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ren Hakuyoru
Ren Hakuyoru is a Keyblade wielder from Radiant Town. He is the son of two renowned Keyblade Masters. However, his father was allied with Master Vanessa and the Dark Keyblade wielders, while his mother held allegiance with Master Dummont and the Keyblade wielders of Light. Due to the status of his parents, Ren was born inherently able to wield the Keyblade. However, his parents both died at the hands of the Remnants, but their hearts took refuge inside Ren's heart, resulting in his ability to use both Darkness and Light in battle. Ren's alignment is between Light and Darkness (though he leans more towards Light), and his specialization is Speed. Journal Entry Born and raised in Radiant Town, he is the child of two famed Keyblade Masters. Tragically, Ren's parents fell at the hands of the Remnants, and he took up the Keyblade in their name. A skillful Keyblade wielder of Light, Ren studies under Master Dummont. However, he holds a dark secret that nobody knows about, lest his title as a Keyblade Apprentice be put in jeopardy. History Early history Ren resided peacefully in Radiant Town with his grandpa, since his parents have been "away working" for as long as he can remember, according to his grandpa. Ren constantly played outside with his friends, often sparring with the neighborhood kids. Abilities Ren is a powerful fighter, incorporating both Light and Darkness into his fighting style. When using his Keyblade, he fights in a one-handed stance which is identical to Riku's fighting stance in Kingdom Hearts II. Ren prefers speed to strength, taking out opponents with multiple, quick strikes, rather than slow and powerful ones. He uses Light and Darkness while he fights, often firing barrages of Dark Firaga orbs at the opponent, or creating waves and arcs of Light with his Keyblade. When using a dagger, Ren holds his dagger in a backhanded grip. Like when he uses his Keyblade, he prefers quick attacks. Even with his dagger, he is capable of dealing powerful cuts to large or powerful enemies. Ren will, on occasion, pull out his dagger while using his Keyblade, usually to deal a finishing stab. Weapons Keyblade Ren's Keyblade is named Flash of Dusk. Its design embodies Ren's struggle between Light and Darkness. When he summons his Keyblade, it appears in a helix of Light and Darkness energy that spirals up the blade as it appears. The Flash of Dusk is similar in appearance to the Way to the Dawn, in that it has the same angel and demon wing motif. However, the angel wing makes up most of the Flash of Dusk's teeth, with a design appearing to be tendrils of darkness forming the teeth of the blade. An angel and demon wing collectively form the handle and guard of the Keyblade. The Flash of Dusk's Keychain is a heart, which is half black and half white. Other weapons http://i1210.photobucket.com/albums/cc402/Chitalian8/curved_dagger.png Ren's dagger, the Apical Tenebrism When Renleft his home world for the first time, and before he had gained his Keyblade, Ren's main weapon was his personal dagger, the Apical Tenebrism. The Apical Tenebrism has a simple handle, with an oval design at the top of the grip and the base of the blade. The oval design has a small, red gem embedded in it. The blade itself is curved and ornate, with grooves in the back side of the blade, and one groove in its cutting edge. Ren keeps the blade in a small scabbard at the back of his thigh. Limit Breaks Ren has three Limit Breaks: *'Arc of Obsidian': Ren surrounds his Keyblade in dark energy and fires an arc of dark energy off of the blade, creating a massive explosion of Darkness on contact. *'Lucent Breaker': Ren's Keyblade glows with light. He then stabs the ground with his Keyblade, causing a beam of light to rise up from the ground around his opponent, keeping him helplessly suspended in midair. Ren proceeds to pull his Keyblade out of the ground and dash past the pillar of light, cutting both the pillar and the opponent. The pillar of light then detonates in a massive burst of light, severely damaging the trapped opponent. *'Break of Dawn': Ren turns his Keyblade into an orb of Darkness and an orb of Light, holding one orb in each hand. He then charges up energy into the orbs, causing them to grow and spark with energy. He then forces them together, creating an orb of swirling Light and Dark energy. He then throws the orb at the opponent, which violently explodes into bursts of light and dark energy on contact. Summons Ren is able to summon Yojimbo and his dog, Daigoro. When Yojimbo is summoned, he can attack opponents with his sword, throw kunai at them, or send Daigoro to claw and bite them. Yojimbo also, on extremely rare occasions, draws his Zanmato and deals a massive slash to opponents, instantly defeating them. Themes Gamefire Link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ro0lsIC3lmI ''Gamefire is Ren's standard theme. Book of Love (instrumental) Link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vu_2VOqGGek Book of Love (instrumental) is Ren's sad theme.